Drabbles for the FMA Yaoi Pairings!
by Orenji Yoh-chan
Summary: Whoo! These drabbles are for any Yaoi pairing you want to read! Hopefully, all goes well! I'll do requests and dedications to all of my loyal fans! nn
1. Default Chapter

DRABBLE! Yea! I love drabbles, so I'm making one! - It's going to be great! I' m not sure how many drabbles I'll make; it all depends on your reviews! Yay!

Edward: Joy.. More fanfics including me and Roy making out and having se—

Orneji: Edward! You aren't there yet! Not now!

Roy: Uh.. what was he going to say..? –total dunce-

Hughes: He said that you and him were going to have seven ice creams! Eh heh heh.. –sweat drops-

Roy: -blinks- Maybe later.

Al: Um… yea! So.. On to the disclaimer and stuff!

_Pairing: _RoyEd

_Rating: _… PG I guess. It's cute though!

_Dedicated to: _SHINGO-SAMA! Even though you didn't ask for one. n-n Daisuki-desu, Shi-Chan!

_Story: _Fairies

Al: Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist! If she did.. I'd be very worried for my onii-chan and Winry would be dead.. or either just not around as much! Jaa, bye bye! –waves- Enjoy!

**/Story Begins/**

Edward walked down the empty street and sighed. He leaned his head back and gazed up at the stars that painted the night sky.

He had taken a walk that night, trying to clear out his mind. He and Al got in a fight, surprisingly enough. An argument over a stupid thing that seemed completely and utterly ridiculous to Edward, but something serious to Al.

_"Edward, do you believe in fairies?" Al asked suddenly, without looking up from where he was sitting. Edward looked over at him and knitted his brows. "What? Fairies? Al, what are you—"_

_"I believe in fairies, onii-chan." Al cut him off. He finally lifted his head up towards Edward and stared at him for a while._

_"Well, no. Why do you believe, Al?" Edward said shortly. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, kicking off his boots and propping them up on the sofa. Al ignored the fact that he said 'no' and nodded his head._

_"Well, because!" He said in a rather happy tone. Edward turned his gaze towards Al and looked at him, trying to make him continue without having to speak._

_"Because, well.. because.." Al said, trying to find the right words._

_"Because..? Come on, Al. There's a documentary on the study of space travel I want to watch." He said rather harshly. Al nodded and went on with his story. When he finished, Edward snorted._

_"That's rubbish, Al. How can you believe that sort of thing? It's babyish." He said, turning back to his TV show._

_"It isn't babyish!" Al protested. Edward rolled his eyes and continued to watch his show, but took the time to reply to his brother's cry._

_"Yea, yea, yea. Well, it is to me. It childish and only little kids believe in those types of fairytales. Get out of dream world and get back to reality, Al." Edward retorted, growling. Al quickly got up from his chair, glaring at him._

_"Why do you always do that, Edward?" He asked quickly, still ogling his brother._

_"Do what..? Al, shush. I'm watching my show. We can argue about this later." He said, brushing his brother off. Al snatched the remote from Edward and turned the television off. Edward was just about to protest, until he saw the look on Al's face._

_"You're always so mean to me, onii-chan! Why? Did I do something?" He asked as he threw the remote on the other side of the sofa, out of Ed's reach. The blonde sat up straight and stretched his back out._

_"Did you hear me, onii-chan?"_

_"Yea, I heard you!" Edward shouted back uncharacteristically. "I don't know why! But why are you so damn whiney? I gave an opinion and you flipped out! Why do you always have to complain about every single thing?" He asked, shifting his eyes to look at Al, but soon regretted it._

_The look on the younger brother's face made Edward's heart cringe. Al had miniscule tears in his eyes and the look of pure sadness and hurt._

_"A-Al.. I didn't mean that!" Edward said quickly as he got up and went to comfort his brother, only to get rejected._

_"Edward.. get out."_

_"What?"_

_"I said, get out!" Al repeated._

_"But, Al I—"_

_"Get out!"_

Edward punched a nearby pole and caused it to dent. Why did he say such things to his brother? Al only wanted him to believe, why did he crush his dreams?

Edward sighed and leaned his back up against the pole and slowly slid down to the ground. He placed his head in his hands and groaned. The soft, night wind blew strands of golden hair out of the golden eyes.

"Well, what do we have here? Has poor, little FullMetal lost his way?" A voice called out and broke all of Edward's thoughts. The blonde looked up and shot a glare at him before speaking.

"What the hell do you want, Colonel Mustang?"

"Now, now, Edward! We're not in the office anymore, you can call me by my first name!" Roy chirped in a happy mood.

"Whatever, but just answer my question." Edward growled in response. He stood up from where he was sitting and dusted himself off. Roy chuckled and ran a hand through his soft, black hair.

"I was on my way to the supermarket. But if you could please answer my question, Full Mini.." He said smirking, hoping that would get the young boy ticked off.

"Al and I got in a fight.." Edward said quietly, looking down at his feet. Roy blinked a couple of times before smiling. He knelt down and placed a reassuring hand on the small shoulder.

"Don't worry. That's just what siblings do. You guys have to get mad at each other every now and then. It just means that you both care for each other deeply." He said with the same smile on his face.

"Yea.. I guess so."

Roy scanned his face a while longer before brushing his bangs out of his face. He then cupped Edwards face in his hands kissed his forehead lightly. Edwards cheeks grew red from the contact and looked up at the gee, sighing.

"Roy..?" Edward spoke softly. Roy looked into his eyes and nodded at his name.

"Do… Do you believe in.. fairies?" Edward choked out, blushing a bit more. Roy arched a brow in confusion, not really getting the question.

"I'm not sure. Do you?" He answered, brushing another strand of hair out of Edwards face. Edward nodded his head 'yes' and took in a deep breath.

"Why's that?"

"Well, you see.. Fairies were created from a baby's first laugh, and they break up into little tiny pieces and they scamper about. But.. They're almost gone." He said, looking back down at his feet.

"Why are they almost gone, Edward?"

"Because.. children start to believe the truth, and they don't believe. And, when they don't believe, the fairies die." He said slowly and quietly, remembering the story Al told him when he asked him the very same question.

"Oh.. Then I'll believe; that way they won't die." Roy said, smiling. Edward looked back up at the older male and smiled.

"Good. Thanks, Roy."

Roy nodded his head and ruffled Edward's blonde locks. Roy got up from his spot and looked down at Edward.

"Well, I better get going."

"Yea, I have to apologize to Al. Goodbye, Roy." Edward ran off, looking and waving behind him to give Roy one last farewell.

"Goodnight, aisubeki Edward-chan." He called to him before walking down the opposite way, smiling.

**/End Story/**

Yey! Was it fluffy, or no? Hope you like, Shi-chan! I put my heart in it! And in case you guys didn't notice, but I got this idea from 'Finding Neverland'! I love Johnny Depp! He's HOT. XD I'm flipping crazy.

Edward: Like hell you are.

Al: Onii-chan! Don't say such things! It's mean!

Orenji: Yea! That's why I joined Al's fanclub!

Edward, Roy, and Hughes: You joined ours, too.

Orenji: Yea, I know! –grins-

FMA: -sweat drops-

Orenji: Tee hee! Yay! I'm so good! n-n More to come! Remember, if you ask, I will make! Don't forget, **JOIN THE HAGANE NO RENKINJUTSUSHI (FULL METAL ALCHEMIST) FANCLUBS ON MY PROFILE! TELL ME BY REVIEW OR E-MAIL ME! Fanclubs are: Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, and Alphonse Elric!**

FMA: Right.. **READ AND REVIEW! –waves and Roy winks-**

Orenji: -faints-


	2. My version!

DRABBLE! Yay! **Shi-chan said I could, so I am**! This is dedicated to Female Metal Alchemist story that Shingo-sama made! **But don't forget…**

**_THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE STORY_!**

Well.. here it is! I was just really bored, and hyper at the same time. XD! Imagine how well that mixes.

Edward: Oh, joy..

Roy: Eh heh heh.. This should be good..

Hughes: Yes, it should! But, Shi-chan beat it to you, Orenji.

Orenji: I know! Isn't she horrible! –sobs-

Al: But I thought you loved her..

Orenji: I do love her! Shi-chan! Don't take any of this wrong! I love you, Shi-chan! You're so kind! So loving! I'd be nothing without you, Shi-chan!

Edward: She's back in the Ayame mood.. --;;

Roy: She's scary when she's in this mood.

Ed, Al, and Hughes: -nods- Yeah..

Orenji: Shi-chan! I'll see you later tonight, where we can have a nice, long conversation and play around with each other! Oh, won't that be fun?

Edward: Play… around..? –twitches-

Roy: You don't know how much that sounded like a shoujo ai thing going on.

Orenji: -blushes- R-Roy! Shut up! There's nothing going on!

Hughes: -places a hand on his chin- Oh, but even if there was, do you think we would judge you?

Orenji: -sobs- I'M STRAIGHT, THOUGH! –returns to normal- Oh Hughes! Roy, and Edward! You don't know how ridiculously silly you sound! Honestly!…. You know what, just shut up and let's get on with it! So now, I RULE OVER YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA.

FMA crew: Riiiight… -scoots far away-

Orenji: And if you don't believe me, here's our IM chat thing!

**NekoKyoAisubeki: ** nn I give you permission to use my female Ed (Lol)  
**NekoKyoAisubeki: ** wow E-mail night!  
**S4Twigg: ** Lol! I know! And thankies! -huggles-  
**NekoKyoAisubeki: ** heehee no problem! Just mention my story! lol.  
**NekoKyoAisubeki: ** :hugges and clings:  
**S4Twigg: ** But of course! How could I forget to add you? The one you gave me the idea?  
**S4Twigg: ** -clings-  
**NekoKyoAisubeki: ** :Clinged: heehee, Anime Monster Asked me to do it!

THERE! Hah, so don't complain to me, foo'! I LOVE YOU!

V-V-V 

Pairing: RoyEd (Heeheehee…)

Rating: PG – PG-13, I guess. Oo;

Dedication: **Shingo-sama**! Again! From her story, **Female Metal Alchemist**! You all should read! Uber cute and uber funny! Yay!

Roy: Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Full Metal Alchemist. If she did, then Edward and I would be meeting up a lot more than usual and Winry would be dead.. But I wouldn't care because I don't really know her all too well. –waves and flashes a smile-

Orenji: -swoons- Yay! Enjoy!

**/Story Begins/**

Edward sat in his room, sulking. Not long had his body been turned into a girl by a malfunction in alchemy use, and not long had it been since the woman functions began to take place.

Edward had began to have mood swings, sudden cravings, cramps, irritableness, and not to mention laziness… but not like any of that mattered. He was already all of that and everything else. What did matter, is what happened to Edward when fine morning while he was taking a shower… Thus, the story began…

Edward faced the showerhead and allowed the warm water to wash over his body and clean any dead skin off of him. He had grown use to the fact that he had gained and lost a few parts on his body he rather not mention right now, and didn't really care for them anymore.

He reached out for his rose-scented shampoo (Hee hee.. Ed uses rose-scented shampoo!) and poured the substance into his palms before lathering it into his hair. He dunked his head into the water and washed it all. He remained there to let the water wash over him, to let it wash away his worries.

He opened his eyes and blinked. 'Red? From what?' He thought as he bent down to get a closer look. 'Is this blood?' Suddenly, his face went pale and let out a scream.

Roy rushed in and busted down the door and drew back the pale blue shower curtains, only to find a very disturbed Edward huddled in the corner of the tub, covering herself so nothing would show.

Roy blinked in a confused matter. "Edward, what's wrong? What is it?" He asked her, looking around the bathroom for any signs of danger.

"Th- The—There's b-b-blood.." He stuttered. Roy turned his gaze back over to her and tilted his head to the side in a dog-like matter.

"Blood? But Edward, you aren't blee—Oh.." He began to snigger. "Edward.. You're…. You're…" He covered his mouth with his hand to block out the laughter, only to have it fail. Ed began to blush with fury.

"Spill it out! What's wrong? Do I have internal bleeding! I'm I dying! You bastard, tell me before I rip out your throat!" He threatened, shaking a bit and glaring at the Colonel. Roy only laughed more.

"Edward… You're… You're having your……" He found himself unable to finish his sentence, but he didn't need to say any more, as Edward already knew what he was going to say.

"Dear Lord, are you serious? You have got to be kidding me… Roy, you aren't saying that…" Roy nodded his head.

"Oh yes, Edward. You are. You're having your period, Edward." He supported himself against the toilet and laughed uncontrollable. Ed blushed and looked down at herself.

"I.. why did it come? But I'm not a girl!" He complained, but Roy corrected him. "Oh yes… You are! You may be a man at heart, but you're fully a woman, Edward Elric." He sniggered some more, trying to find some self-control.

"Oh shut up, you egotistical bastard! This is all your fault! YOU'RE FAULT! NOW GET OUT!" He shouted as Roy ran out of the bathroom laughing like a maniac. Edward grumbled and regained his pride. He washed himself up and finished up his shower.

A good 15 minutes passed until she finally decided to get out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom, only to be face-to-face… Well, more like face-to-chest with Roy. The older man blushed and pulled out a bag from behind his back.

"Edward, here's your.. uh.. pads.." Roy stuttered, shoving the woman products in the 'girls' face. Edward blushed and stormed off into the bathroom. Shortly after, cursing and shouting could be heard from within the bathroom walls. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS!"

Roy fell to the floor, laughing once again. Edward came out, glaring at the man. Roy looked up and smirked. "So, did you find out how?" He asked. Edward nodded and Roy busted out laughing once again, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I hate you…" Was all Edward could say as he stormed away into Roy's room.

**/End Story/**

Hah! **_MY VERSION OF THE STORY_! **So what did you guys think? Was my version better! Or.. was Shi-chan's better? I don't know, but I like Shi-chan's stories! Tee hee! And if you were wondering about the beginning about how Edward was in the room, and then he appeared in the shower… That was like a flashback sequence going on with the whole shower thing! Just so you're not like… freaking out! nn;;

Edward: My period..? All I have to say, Shingo-sama, is that you better run and hide. Because when I see you next time, it isn't going to be pretty. Which reminds me! –glares over at Orenji Yoh-chan and transmutes his automail arm into a dagger sort of thing-

Orenji: ROY! EDWARD'S THREATENING ME! –runs and hides behind Hughes-

Roy: Then why are you hiding behind Hughes? –tilts head to side-

Hughes: Because she's a fan girl of mine! –feels all proud like-

Orenji: Yeah! **JOIN THE FMA FANCLUBS!**

Hughes: I'm so happy!

Roy: Right, but that doesn't answer my question…

Al: Brother! Please stop! It's only a drabble, it's not really true! Unless… -scoots away- Brother?

Edward: AL! Oh great, not you!

Roy: -turns on a slow song and holds out his hand- Lady Edward, would you care to dance?

Hughes: I don't think so, Roy! He might have cramps!

Roy and Hughes: -fall to ground laughing-

Edward: ARG! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD! –tackles Roy and Hughes-

Orenji and Al: -watches as light blue lights and flames come out of the dust cloud where Roy, Edward, and Hughes are fighting in- Um… Guys?

Al: I'm scared!

Orenji: Me too! But that means we get to say the last line of the chapter! –grins over at Al and hugs-

Orenji and Al: **Read and Review! Arigatou! –waves and huggles each other- **(Al's so adorable! And innocent! nn!)


	3. Havoc's secret crush!

DRABBLE!

Whoo! Omg, this one.. I find absolutely funny. Just because of the flippin' pairing. Lol.

Roy: So, what's the pairing?

Orenji: You mean pairingS! -emphasizes the 'S' in pairings-

Edward: Pairings? What are they..?

Orenji: Well, the first one is RoyEd...

Ed & Roy: I knew it..

Orenji: And the second one is HavocAl! -grins-

Al: Wh.. what! -totally devastated-

Edward: Havoc! My little brother! WHY IS THIS WORLD SO CRUEL?

Roy: Oh, don't worry! At least we're together.. -eyes and wraps arms around him-

Edward: -blushes- What! You..

Orenji: -squeals in delight- KAWAII! -takes picture and runs to get it developed-

Edward: Now look what you did! You suck, Colonel.

Hughes: I have no say in this what so ever!

Al: -still devastated-

Hughes: I'll do the intro! FWOOSH! -springs into action (Oo; )-

_Dedicated to_: Anime Monster! I love you! -huggles-

_Pairing(s):_ RoyEd, and HavocAl! -sniggers-

_Rated_: Uh.. PG! I have no clue.. I'm no good at ratings.

Hughes:_ Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi! If she did, Roy and Ed would be having more 'private' meetings, I would still be alive, there would be much more Wrath lovers, and Winry would probably be a minor! But before you go.. LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER! ISN'T SHE BEAUTIFUL! SHE'S SOOOOOO... -gets knocked on head-_

Edward: -growls- You talk too much.. On with the fanfic! -smiles and waves-

Roy and Orenji: -gasps and Orenji faints-

**/Story Begins/**

It wasn't long since Edward and Al had returned back to Central from their mission. Edward immediately went to the Taisa's office to discuss what had happened during the vocation, while Al went down to the Mess Hall.

All around was talking, screaming, and laughing; not to mention an occasional gunshot here and there. Al looked around and smiled when he laid his brown eyes on a group of familiar faces. He walked over to them and sat down, greeting everyone.

"Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Brigadier General Hughes, Second Lieutenant Havoc, and Major Armstrong!" He said with a big smile.

"Hello, Alphonse. How are you?" Riza Hawkeye responded, giving him a small smile herself.

"I'm doing fine, Lieutenant!" Al chirped.

"Where's the other Elric brother, Little Elric?" Armstrong asked, his small blue eyes gazed down at him.

"Oh, he's talking with the Taisa!"

"Oh, he's having a nice conversation with the Taisa, is he?" Havoc asked in a knowing way, arching a brow in amusement.

"Havoc, knock it off. Not in front of Al!" Hughes interjected, slapping a hand over Havoc's mouth before he could say anymore.

"What? What are you talking about, Havoc?" Al asked, blinking. He watched Havoc take Hughes's hand off of his mouth and beamed.

"Oh, you don't know? And I thought Edward told you everything." His grin got bigger as he looked at the younger brother.

"Tell me, Havoc! Please?" Al pleaded, wanting to know everything that goes on with his brother. He began to jump up and down in his seat impatiently as he waited for Havoc to speak.

"Well, if you must know..." Havoc began, but was interrupted when a bullet flew past his head. His face paled into a ghostly white color. He slowly turned to Riza, who had her gun pulled out and pointed at him.

"That's far enough, Second Lieutenant." She said shortly, putting the gun back on its hilt.

"Aww!" Al and Havoc said in unison.

"But why not, Lieutenant!" Al asked desperately. She simply shook her head and stood up, grabbing the plate along with her.

Hughes and everyone else around did the same and walked to the trashcan together, threw away the trash together, and sat down together, all at the same time.

"Oh, well.. ok.." Al said, confused. Havoc then stood up and grabbed Al's shoulder, smiling down at him.

"Come with me. I have to tell you something." He said. Al glanced over at the older man and nodded, standing up.

"I'll be back, you guys." He informed, before walking away with Havoc.

When they left, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Luis Armstrong, and Maes Hughes were what remained. They stared over at each other puzzled. Hughes got a wicked smile on his face as he pulled out his wallet and let it fall open.

"Look at my daughter, Elysia! Isn't she so cute, I love you so much! It's amazing that she's only 3! I'm so happy! Today, when I woke up, she did the cutest little thing!" Riza and Alex groaned.

**/With Roy and Edward/**

Roy smirked as the small boy took his seat and glare at him. He was so cute when he pouted..

"So, how did it go, Hagane?" He asked with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. Edward growled and jerked his head away from Roy.

"How do you think? It was horrible! More psychopaths, more freaks of natures, everything under the freaking sun!" He shouted. This only made Roy's smirk grow.

"Do you have anything to report back, chibi?"

"What did you call me!" Edward yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all!" Roy said, standing as well.

"Don't you dare say that! You called me microscopic, didn't you?" Edward shouted, his cheeks grew red in frustration.

"Hmm, I don't recall." The Taisa said, shifting his gaze toward the ceiling. He looked back down at the fuming Edward and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You do recall! You're such a bastard, Taisa." Edward said, sitting back down. Roy took this to his advantage. He walked over to Edward quickly, grabbed his shoulders, and leaned down on him, grinning.

"I've got you now, chibi aisubeki." He said slyly. Edward wasn't going to escape like last time.

Last time, Riza, Hughes, and Havoc both barged in screaming, but that all stopped right when they stepped foot inside. Edward was up against the wall with his shirt equidistant removed, with Roy hovering over him in the same state. They never let them down about that..

Roy made a face at the memory and completely forgot about the blonde underneath him.

"Uh.. Taisa?"

"Wha?" Roy blinked and turned his deep brown eyes down at Ed.

"Since you're having a moment, would you get off?" Edward asked innocently, hoping he could fool the gee. Roy shook his head and grinned slyly, leaning down closer on Edward.

"Nope." Edward growled and glared up at him.

"Hentai."

"Chibi."

"Kisama."

"Aisubeki."

Edward growled for the umpteenth time and looked up at him, his golden eyes scanned Roy's masculine face and blushed a bit.

Roy went to capture the young boy's lips before they heard a sickening crack. They stared at each other for a moment, neither moving nor breathing.

Ultimately, Edward sneezed and sent them crashing on the floor. Roy landed on top of Edward and buried his head in the crook of his neck. The Taisa then got the nerve to get up and look around them.

The chair had fell over and was on its back. He picked up a chair leg and scowled at it, throwing it to the opposite side of the room.

"Cursed thing…" He mumbled. Roy looked down at the young blonde and a small, twisted smile crept its way on his lips. Edward was pale and his golden eyes were wide with what seemed to be shock and terrified.

"Tai… Taisa..?" He squeaked, looking up at the older man's deep brown eyes. Roy cleared his throat and got up from his position, dusted himself off and stalked back over to his desk, acting as if nothing had happened at all.

Edward got up and groaned when he looked at the chair.

"You know, you're going to have to replace that.." Edward reminded, looking back over at Roy.

"Yeah, I know. But not right now. So, go on with your report, Hagane aisubeki.." He said, folding his hands on the table. Edward rolled his eyes and leaned against the desk, starting the story.

**/With Al and Havoc/**

Havoc lead Al outside and walked around the garden they had at Headquarters. Tickle-me-pink Sakura blossoms danced in the soft wind the came and went. They strolled around the garden before finally turning to the younger one.

"So, how has things been going on your missions, Al?" Havoc asked happily, beaming over at Al. Al blinked and looked down at his feet for a brief second before bringing it back up.

"Things are going great! Edward and I have been doing really well, and we've discovered lots of new things!" He exclaimed, flashing Jean Havoc a grin. Havoc nodded his head and continued walking around with Al.

Things went awkwardly quiet and the atmosphere around them grew eerie.

"So.. uh.. Do you like anyone, Al?" Havoc said quickly, trying to chase away the lumpish feeling away. Al face grew a light red.

"Like..? Well, uh.. I'm not sure.."

"What about Winry? Do you like her? She is kind of cute." Havoc said, looking up at the clouds.

"Well, sure. I like her. She's like a sister, but.. yea.." Al said, blushing a bit more.

"But I could never like her like that. I wouldn't know what to do." Al smiled over at him, putting his hands behind his back.

"Oh, I see." A hint of hope was in Havoc's voice, but Al didn't catch on.

"What about you, Second Lieutenant?"

"Call me Havoc."

"Ok, whatever. But, do you like anyone?" Al repeated.

Havoc sighed and looked away. Quickly, he turned back to Al and nodded.

"Well, of course. I mean, after all, there's lots of babes here in Central! Just look at Hawkeye!" He proclaimed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked down at the ground.

"But.. there is one more person.." Havoc added. Al's blue eyes blinked twice before grinning.

"Well, who is she? Someone I know?" Al said excitingly.

"I guess you could say that." Havoc said, glancing over at Al. Al's face lit up as he stopped in his tracks, grinning madly.

"Well, tell me! Tell me! Please, Havoc?" Al pleaded. Havoc opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when the bell rung, sounding that lunch was now over and it was time to get back to work. Havoc grinned slyly as he looked over at Alphonse.

"Well, I have to go now, Al. We can talk later."

"Aww! That's not fair, Havoc!" Al complained, stomping his foot in protest. Havoc sighed and placed his hand on Al's shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"How about I give you a hint? Then I'll tell you." Havoc said quietly, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear or see. Al nodded his head eagerly, waiting to Havoc to spill it.

"Alright, but keep it a secret."

Before Al could respond, Havoc gently pressed his lips against Al's own. Blue eyes widened slightly from the contact, and his hands trembled. Havoc broke the small kiss and smiled widely over at him.

"Think about that for a while and I'll get back to you." Jean said smoothly, waltzing off, leaving a very confused Al behind.

When Havoc got back inside the building and smiled to himself. As he passed the Taisa's office, Edward barged out, as red as a beet and his shirt, once again, equidistant off.

"You horny, perverted, piece of shit, Taisa! Every little thing I say turns you on!" Edward screamed as he stormed out. When the other associates looked inside the office, there was the Taisa sitting on the floor with a bruised cheek.

**/End Story/**

Gah! I'm sorry! It's probably not that fluffy, and I apologize for that! It's choppy! I meant to do better, but you know! Things started to happen, and all that crap. And omg, this isn't a drabble! It's like a long as hell… thing one-shot drabble wanna-be! Oo; That's no excuse. If you don't like it, I shall do another! I have no problem with it.. Honestly.

Edward: I thought it was ok. But I agree, you could have done better.

Al: Erm.. yea.. but Havoc?

Orenji: Stop complaining or I'll stick you with… xD Stick you..

Edward: You're sick!

Roy: Orenji is having dirty thoughts again. Oo;;

Al: -hiding in corner- Save me.

Hughes: Once again.. I have nothing to say! I'm such a loner. But I've got Elysia! W00t! –stares at her picture and nuzzles it-

Everyone (other than Hughes): -stares at Hughes and scoots away- Riight..

Orenji: Any who!

Edward, Roy, Al, & Hughes: Read and review! Remember, join our fanclubs! WRATH IS NOW UP! We need more fans! - 


	4. Russel's and Fletcher's visit!

DRABBLE! -- I really have to stop saying that..

Yes! A pairing I support!

Edward: I thought you supported every pairing.

Orenji: I do! Just not RoyAl or EdWinry!

Edward: -shudders- I like her as a friend! She's like a sister to me..

Roy: Yes, I know. You like me.

Edward: No! You're with Riza.

Roy: -shudders- That's scary. She's scary… You're scary.

Edward: -smacks- Stop, you're confusing Orenji.

Orenji: BUT HE CAN'T BE WITH RIZA, HE LOVES YOU, EDWARD! -falls over-

Hughes: Omg, Orenji! –goes into heroic mode and catches Orenji- WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Orenji: -blinks- Eh?

Hughes: Good! Now you can talk to Elysia! –holds out cell phone and grins-

Orenji: Er… ok..

Al: This is getting nowhere! So I'll begin!

_Dedicated to: _NAN a.k.a. NANNA! XD This pairing RULES. Thank you for wanting it!

_Rated: _I told you I'm no good at ratings! I'll make this.. PG-13? XP

_Pairing(s): _RusselEd

Al: _Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi! If she did, Roy and Ed would be having more 'private' meetings, Hughes-san would still be alive, there would be much more Wrath lovers, and Winry would probably be a minor! But Orenji is lightening up on Winry, since now, Orenji has seen all of the episodes! Yey! –smiles and waves-_

**/Story Begins/**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

"What is it, Al?" Edward said lowly, not looking up from his book. Al bounced up and down happily, waving his hands above his head as if he was trying to get his brother's attention.

"Russel and Fletcher have come to visit! Isn't that neat?" Al exclaimed, jumping down in front of Edward and staring at him with big blue eyes. Edward rolled his eyes and looked at Al.

"And you're excited because..?"

"Well, I want to go see them!"

"Then go see them, but I want to finish this book." Edward said in a low voice. Al looked at him for a while before grabbing the book and closing it shut. Edward protested but Al made no effort to listen; he grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out the door.

"Al, I don't want to." Edward whined, reluctantly walking along with his energetic, little brother.

"Why not? They came all this way just to see us, so you have to show at least show a little bit of gratitude!" Al said, turning back at Edward for a second just to get a quick look at him. Ed sighed and continued to trudge along, listening to Al plan what he and Fletcher would do.

When they reached the front gate, Al released Ed's hand and ran to the two boys he saw in front of it.

"Fletcher! Russel!" Al shouted, waving his hand and smiling happily. A small boy with green overalls turned to him and smiled brightly, racing towards him.

"Al! Al, how are you!" Fletcher asked when they were finally face-to-face. They grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down like little children, which made Edward feel awkwardly sick to his stomach.

"I'm fine, Fletcher. What about you? Are you and your brother doing well?" Al answered and questioned, stopping his jumping. Fletcher nodded and the two began talking excitingly. Edward figured it was a good time to leave and turned around, but was stopped by a voice.

"And just where do you think _you're _going, Ed?" Edward groaned and turned around, only to meet…

"Russel." Edward said gloomily. He really wasn't in the mood right now. All he wanted was to go back to his room, open a good book, and get lost inside of it.

"By the looks of things, you didn't get much taller the last time I saw you."

"Shut up, Russel! I did!" Edward said defensively.

"You don't seem too happy to see me, chibi. Did I interrupt something?" Russel walked over and slung an arm over the smaller boy's shoulder, smiling down at him.

"Ch.. chibi?" Edward repeated, clenching his fists. Russel just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Of course. There's really nothing else to call you, know is there, chibi?" He joked, tightening his hold on Edward a bit, just to make sure he wouldn't leap out of his grasp.

Edward glared up at him and growled. "Chibi? Chibi!"

"Who the hell are you calling someone so small that you can't even see over a freaking flea and you don't know where the hell they are!" Edward shouted, thrashing in Russel's hold. Russel could only laugh at this and wrapped his other arm around Edward. Almost immediately, Ed froze in his spot and turned his golden eyes up to Russel.

"Wh.. What are you doing? Russel?" Edward's voice was shaky, but he still held his ground. Russel smirked and cupped Edward's cheek in his hand.

"You know, you're cute when you're mad." The older blonde said quietly, leaning down. Edward could only wait to see what happen.

Russel captured Edward's lips with his own. Edward's golden eyes widened slightly before he melted into the kiss and returned it. Russel broke the kiss, smiling slyly. Edward blushed and looked away with his heart pounding in his ears.

Russel looked behind him and saw that neither Al nor Fletcher had seen what had happened. He turned back around to face the younger boy and released him from his hold. Edward looked up and sighed.

"That was… uh.. never mind?" Edward couldn't finish and shook his head.

"Right, chibi." Russel replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't call me chibi."

"Why not?"

"Because I hate it. It gets me angry, you bastard." Edward retorted.

"Like I said, you're cute when you're mad." Russel grinned, seeing Ed blush again.

"…"

"Ed, do you want me to kiss you again?" Russel said jokingly, leaning down once again. As much as Edward did want him to, he shook his head.

"No, you sick shit." The young blonde growled, gazing back up at him. Russel nodded and chuckled before ruffling Edward's hair.

"Onii-chan!" Fletcher and Alphonse called in unison behind them. Edward and Russel turned and looked over at them.

"Yea?" The two blondes said together. They glanced at each other for a second before turning back to their brothers.

"There's a swimming pool just down the block! Do you want to go with me an Al?" Fletcher asked, smiling happily. Russel looked at Edward and grinned.

"How about it, Ed-chan?" He asked, elbowing his arm lightly.

"-Chan?" Edward repeated, looking up at him desperately.

"Well, you did say not to call you chibi!" Edward groaned.

"Fine, fine. Let's go swimming then, Al." He said, walking ahead of them. Fletcher and Al raced after him, laughing all the way. A smile tugged at Russel's lips as he caught up with Edward and walked besides him. Edward glared up at the taller blonde.

"Do anything that might scare my little brother and I'll kill you." He threatened, looking ahead again.

"Wouldn't think of it, Edward." He said smoothly, crossing his fingers behind his back.

**/End Story/**

Omg! -squeals- I love this pairing! XD! It's uber cute, and come on! It's reasonable! I hope you like it, Nanna! If you didn't like it, you can always ask for another! n-n

Edward: By the way, where is Russel?

Orenji: I don't know. I didn't see the last two freaking episodes because that dude stopped it, and I didn't get to see Edward die or see what happened to Russel!

Edward: Thanks for spoiling it.

Orenji: Whoops! Sorry!

Roy: Oh, it's ok! –pats on head- At least we know I come back, right?

Orenji: Yep! Throughout the whole theatre, when you were leaving Edward in the end of episode 48… you remember that episode, right Roy?

Roy: Well, yea. I was in it.

Orenji: Right, well, when you were leaving, I was screaming 'MAKE OUT SCENE!' in the theatre when you were leaving, remember! But no, Edward had to run away before any of you guys put on the moves!

Roy: Well, Riza was right behind us, too you know.

Orenji: Who cares what she thinks! It's love!

Edward: You need help. Seriously.

Al: It's ok. But she's right, it's love!

Hughes: Yes, love!

Orenji: Stop it! You make me confused!

Hughes: Oh, I'm sorry! I love you! –huggles- But remember, I have a wife.

Orenji: Yea, but you can cheat on her with Roy. –huggles back-

Roy and Hughes: -eye each other and look away-

Orenji: Aw! They're realizing their feelings for each other!

Roy: Shut up.

Hughes: -lets go of Orenji- You scare me.

Orenji: -cries- Waaah!

Al: You know if we keep going like this, half of this story is going to be commentaries.

Edward: Isn't it already?

Orenji: I don't know, but I hope you like Nanna! Anime Monster, I'm going to make you another! XD

Edward, Roy, Al, Hughes: **Read and review! Remember to join our fanclubs! WRATH IS NOW UP! PLEASE JOIN! –waves and smiles-**

Orenji: Join Wrath! He's so cute! –hugs Wrath-

Wrath: You're not my mama!

Orenji: I am now!

Wrath: … Mama! –hugs-


	5. Goodbye If I Knew

DRABBLE!

Omg, I'm so slow. I bet you guys all hate me, huh?

Edward: Well, that's because you are slow and you still haven't updated Remembering You, you gimp.

Orenji: Yea.. I know. ; But I'm getting on it! I'm updating tomorrow! Be proud!

Roy: Of what?

Orenji: Of me and my.. slowness?

Al: That's nothing to be proud of, Orenji.

Orenji: Right.. Well, I can be proud of it! –huggles Wrath-

Wrath: Uh.. ok..

Hughes: Hey! I don't know you! Who are you? My name is Maes Hughes, and I have a wife and a daughter! You want to see her? –grins and pulls out wallet-

Wrath: Um, maybe later, ok? –scoots away-

Hughes: Oh, ok!

Orenji: Ok, do the disclaimer!

Wrath: I want to do it!

Edward: Then do it.

Roy: -sniggers-

Edward: Shut up, you pervy bastard.

Roy: Ok, ok.. –sniggers-

Wrath: _Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. If she did, I'd have much more friends and I'd have a mama!_

Orenji: But I already said I'm your mama!

Wrath: Oh, right. I forgot. Mama! –hugglesglompsattacks-

Orenji: Yay!

**Pairing: **RoyEd! Because anything is possible! Even pedophiles are legal in my stories. xD

**Rated: **Omg, PG-13! I KNOW! COOL, NE? Only because of character death and slight cursing. .. It's not PG-13 then, huh?

**Dedicated to: **Me! xD Orenji Yoh-chan, because I need some lovin' too.

Orenji: YAY! I talk too much.. Oh, but this is deathy story.. Because I like death. xD ;; Right.. STORY START! –presses a red button and waves-

**/Begin Story/**

Footsteps echoed through the streets, followed by heavy panting. Raven hair flew out of his face as his dark eyes frantically scanned the streets. Roy ran fast and hard, searching for the blonde haired boy he had sent out on another mission. A while ago, Roy had gotten an e-mail while he was checking for anything new in life.

**FLASHBACK-**

Roy sighed as he looked up at the clock. He had just sent Edward out on a mission only five minutes ago. 'Only thirty-five minutes left of work.. Maybe I should check my e-mails?' He thought. Without answering his self-asked question, he clicked on the small triangle icon on his computer and opened up AOL. 'Twenty-one e-mails.. That's a surprise. Usually I get over fifty.'

He opened up his mail and erased all of the spam mail that managed to get through, and erased all of the 'useless' stuff. Just as he was about to exit AOL, another mail popped up. He blinked and opened it as he began to read it.

_Dear Colonel Mustang:_

_You're such a fool. I can't believe that you actually sent that FullMetal boy out on that stupid mission! I hope you realize, that it's a trap…_

His brown eyes widened slightly as he continued reading..

_He's going to die, and it's going to be all your fault. You're a bastard of a colonel.. His blood will be in your hands._

Edward's going to die? That can't happen, he's as stubborn as a mule, but he also has that ego of his..

_You'll never see your precious FullMetal Alchemist, Roy Mustang. It's all your fault that he dies. Thank you for bringing me this delicious meal. I mean it._

That's all of it.. Roy quickly got up from his chair and darted out the office, shoving past anyone that got in the way. 'Edward, don't you dare die. I'm coming.'

**END FLASHBACK-**

Roy turned down a street and continued to run blindly. He knew where the place was of course. 759Weeping WillowAve., that was an abandoned warehouse which he was told to hold many secrets about alchemy and possibly help them gain more powers that they could only dream of.. And he sent that certain blonde down to investigate without any hesitation. _Why didn't he do it? Why couldn't he get off his lazy ass and do it himself? Stupid, stupid Colonel._

He finally reached his destination and stared upon it. It cast dark shadows all around Roy. The windows were busted and the door looked like it was busted down by some sort of monster unknown to man. Colonel Mustang hesitated before ultimately running inside, kicking the door down completely. His eyes widened in confusion and fright.

Edward stood completely still, his back turned to Roy. The older man took a step closer, reaching a hand out towards the young one.

"Ed.. Edward? FullMetal?" He called out, using both his real name and alias, hoping to get an answer of any sort. The boys head jerked up, but nothing more.

"Edward.. It's me, Roy.. Colonel Mustang. What's wrong? Edward, come here." He said as he continued to advance slowly.

"R.. Roy?" A soft voice cracked, as Edward began to turn around stiffly. Roy gasped. Edward was as white as a ghost, and his once bright amber eyes were now a dull gold. He looked as if he was going to pass out, but fought against it.

"Edward, come here, please." Roy said, stopping in his tracks as he didn't want to scare the already terrified boy. Edward shook his head 'no' and continued gazing at him, his mouth hung open slightly.

"Edward, come here now! Please!" He yelled, taking another step. If he had to, he would use force if that was the only choice to get Ed out of harm's way.

"Roy.." Edward said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm scared. Please, help me.." Roy's eyes widened.

"Ed.. Ward?"

Suddenly, it happened. A blast of an unknown red beam shot through Edward from behind, tearing through his body like nothing. Roy stared in horror as his body trembled. Edward let out a shrill, high-pitched scream like nothing you've ever heard as he fell to the ground, limp. The older man's breathing became uneven and hoarse. There's no way.. not that easily could Edward die… But he did.

Edward's body shook uncontrollably as he turned his gaze up at Roy, tears falling to the ground.

"Roy.. Please……… help…" Edward breathed, trying to say everything at once. Roy quickly ran over to the boy's side, collapsing to his knees.

"Edward.. Oh God.. Edward! Oh God damn it!" He said in frustration and in panic. He stared down at Edward, his body shook terribly as blood made it's way around the body, forming a large puddle of blood.

"Edward, don't die! I'm going to help! Please, oh God fucking damn it!" He cursed as tears formed in his eyes. Edward continued to stare at Roy and managed to get a couple short breaths.

"Roy.."

"Don't speak Edward! Please, don't!"

"I… I love you.." Edward said quietly, smiling weakly up at the older man. Roy quickly looked into Edward's eyes and saw what was going to happen next.

"Don't say that.. Don't give up, Ed. Come on, we can pull through." He whispered, allowing tears to escape his eyes. Edward brought a hand up to wipe them away, but only caused blood to get on Roy's face.

"But.. I do.. I really……" Edward breathed, wincing in pain with every word he spoke, "Really love you… I've just… never……..acted like.. I did.." Tears fell from his dull eyes as he talked, grasping on the Colonel's uniform tightly. "I was just.. too... afraid to tell... you.. I'm.. sorry.."

"Edward?" Roy said, lifting the boy up gently and cradling him in his arms. "I… I love you, too." They smiled weakly at each other. 'This is it.. The last time I see him.. Why now? Why.. Why him?' Roy thought. Roy closed his eyes and brought his lips to Edward's and kissed the dying boy softly; Edward doing to same. When Roy opened his eyes, he sighed heavily.

"Edward.." He choked out. 'He's dead.. It's all my fault..'

Roy looked down at the dead body in his arms, his tears falling on the pale face. "You're really gone.. I can't believe it. I love you, Edward Elric.. I was also too afraid to say it.. Now, I wish I could have told you earlier before now.. I'm sorry.. I'm so.. so sorry." He kissed Edward's lips again, tasting the blood on his mouth.

Roy left Edward on the ground in the warehouse and sighed shakily. He slowly pulled on his fiber-synthetic gloves and looked at the building for one last time. He snapped his fingers and set the house ablaze, the fire licking the sky with its brilliance.

"Goodbye, my Edward.." Roy turned around and walked away from the burning building, leaving his dead, new-found love inside.

_IF I KNEW _

If I knew it would be the last time  
That I'd see you fall asleep,  
I would tuck you in more tightly  
and pray the Lord, your soul to keep.

If I knew it would be the last time  
that I see you walk out the door,  
I would give you a hug and kiss  
and call you back for one more.

If I knew it would be the last time  
I'd hear your voice lifted up in praise,  
I would video tape each action and word,  
so I could play them back day after day.

If I knew it would be the last time,  
I could spare an extra minute  
to stop and say "I love you,"  
instead of assuming you would KNOW I do.

If I knew it would be the last time  
I would be there to share your day,  
Well I'm sure you'll have so many more,  
so I can let just this one slip away.

For surely there's always tomorrow  
to make up for an oversight,  
and we always get a second chance  
to make everything just right.

There will always be another day  
to say "I love you,"  
And certainly there's another chance  
to say our "Anything I can do?"

But just in case I might be wrong,  
and today is all I get,  
I'd like to say how much I love you  
and I hope we never forget.

Tomorrow is not promised to anyone,  
young or old alike,  
And today may be the last chance  
you get to hold your loved one tight.

So if you're waiting for tomorrow,  
why not do it today?  
For if tomorrow never comes,  
you'll surely regret the day,

That you didn't take that extra time  
for a smile, a hug, or a kiss  
and you were too busy to grant someone,  
what turned out to be their one last wish.

So hold your loved ones close today,  
and whisper in their ear,  
Tell them how much you love them  
and that you'll always hold them dear

Take time to say "I'm sorry,"  
"Please forgive me," "Thank you," or "It's okay."  
And if tomorrow never comes,  
you'll have no regrets about today.

**/End Story/**

That's it. nn,

FMA: **Read and review! Join out fanclubs and Wrath's fanclub!**


	6. Chocolate!

DRABBLE! Whoo hoo!

Omg, I'm so bored! I'm at my mom's work.. which is the FAA/FMP office (Federal Aviation Administration/Field Maintenance Project.. It's for the government I think.) and I'm sitting here.. writing Drabbles and downloading Furcadia for the umpteenth time.

Edward: Furcadia? Again?

Orenji: Pfft, hell yeah. I got friends! And besides, I'm cool and popular when I'm using your name, Edward!

Roy: Hagane Edward Elric.. right?

Edward: Stealing my name.. I should beat you up. Why not use Al's?

Orenji: Because, then someone would get you! And you're hot! So I get more followers! xD

Edward: Greeeat..

Hughes: Omg, I want to be a dragon!

Orenji: Then buy it at the digo market.

Hughes: You have to pay for it! Screw that. I'm being a dog.

Orenji: Yea! Puppies! xD

Al: Oooh! I want wings!

Orenji: You have to pay for that at the digo market.

Al: Oh.. Then never mind.

Orenji: nn Well, since those two are busy playing Furc., how about you guys introduce the story?

Edward: -shrugs- Ok. Come on, Roy.

Roy: Mm hmm!

**Pairing: **Slight RoyEd! Dur..

**Rated: **G-PG! Because I find it fluffy! xD I'm hyper.. Darn Kit-Kats.

**Dedicated to: **Salena-Jagonashi! xD! You're so cool! Even though you never asked for one.. Who cares? nn

Ooh! Hopefully this will be good! It has something to do with chocolate! xD! –perverted thoughts run through head and grins- Eh heh heh.. –runs-

Roy and Edward: _Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutshushi. If she did, we would be having more 'private' meetings, Hughes would still be alive, and Winry would be a minor. Wait.. –look over at each other- Stop copying me.. –glares- Stop it! –beats each other up-_

Orenji: Whoa! Why are you fighting? … Oh well. It's still considered guy action. xD Right, Shi-chan!

**/Story Begins/**

Edward sat around Roy's office, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Roy sat at his desk, working on some paperwork that Riza Hawkeye had left him. The room was dead silent, well, besides the tapping, but it was kind of strange for them to be sitting in the same room together, neither one of them throwing smart remarks or insults. Edward sighed and continued his tapping, looking around the room.

"FullMetal…" Roy said, breaking the silence, "Could you stop with that tapping? It's really, _really _annoying.." He said, shooting a glare up at the blonde boy. Edward turned his nose up in the air and groaned.

"Well, maybe if there was something to _do_, I wouldn't be so damn bored." Edward retorted, giving him a glare himself. Roy reached into his pocket and dug around inside.

"You want something to do?" He asked, throwing some dollar bills at Edward. "Go buy yourself a candy bar or something. Just leave my office until I get done!" He said, turning back to his work. Edward dove for the money and stomped out of the room, mumbling. He slammed the door behind him and stalked off down the hallway.

"That jerk.. I can't believe that bastard.." He mumbled, turning down another hallway. " 'Go buy yourself a candy bar or something.' "He mimicked in an annoying, squeaky voice. "That bastard.."

He barged into the 'mess hall' and walked around the empty tables. He approached the giant machine and rolled his eyes. "At least I get something to eat. It's a hell of a lot better than just sitting there in the same room with that guy." He said lowly, inserting a dollar bill in the vending machine. He punched in the code 'C3' and watched the Kit-Kat bar drop down. Edward bent down and forced his hand into the slot and grabbed the oversized candy bar and walked back to Roy's office.

The blonde entered the room and walked over behind Roy, glancing over his shoulder and looking at the last two pages of paperwork he had left. The colonel sighed and put his pen down, gazing at the young boy.

"Edward, stop breathing down my neck. It bothers me." He said, shooing the boy away from his desk. Edward stayed put and rolled his golden eyes.

"_Everything _bothers you, Mustang!" Ed responded quickly, calling out Roy's last name. Roy groaned and stood up, just about to say something idiotic to him when he looked at the bar in Ed's hand.

"A Kit-Kat bar? Honestly, Edward, I thought you would get something else, not anything like that." He said, arching a brow.

"What's wrong with Kit-Kat bars! I like them!" He shouted, tearing open the wrapper and breaking off a stick of the chocolate-y wafer. He shoved it in his mouth and chewed quickly, glaring up at the taller man. Roy continued to watch him before sighing and sitting back down at his desk, holding his head in his hand and reading the paper confronting him.

"I don't care.. Just be quiet until I get this done." He murmured, picking up is pen was again and scribbling his full name on the paper.

Edward continued to eat the large Kit-Kat bar quietly as he watched the Colonel out in the corner of his eyes. At last, Roy had finished and sent his paperwork off, leaning back in his chair sighing. He looked over at Edward, who was still watching him, and smirked.

"Do you like what you see, Ed?" Roy asked smoothly, giving Edward a wink. Ed blushed and looked away quickly.

"You're sick!" He proclaimed, grabbing the last stick of the Kit-Kat bar and letting it melt in between his fingers. Roy eyed it and inclined forward, gazing at the Elric brother ahead of him.

"Edward.." He said lowly, catching Ed's attention, "Give me the last piece." He held out his hand, expecting Edward to walk over and hand it to him. Edward shook his head with a 'no' and glared at him.

"Why should I? It's my candy bar, after all." Edward said, twirling the stick around his fingers. Roy stood up and walked casually over to him, smirking.

"Because.. I gave you the money for you to buy it, and I think I deserve a little gratitude."

"The key word in that sentence, Roy, is _gave_." Edward said, elevating the candy up to his lips.

"Edward… Give me it." Roy said firmly, gazing into the pools of gold that we call eyes. Edward stuck out his tongue at Roy, and at the same time, licked the candy bar all the way around, grinning.

"Seriously, Roy. Why in hell are you fighting a kid over a stupid candy bar?" He asked, biting it halfway. He held out the now spit-covered candy piece and beamed.

"Do you want it now?" Roy leaned down at the candy out of the shocked boy's hands and smiled.

"Yes, thank you Edward." He said cheerfully, watching the blonde look at his hand.

"You're a sick-o! We just practically made-out!" He screamed, looking quite offended. Roy just smiled over at him and shrugged, sitting down besides the young one.

"Oh.. I don't think so. You're not ready yet, Edward. But don't worry. When you are…" He whispered into his ear, wrapping an arm around Ed's small waist, "I'll be here, waiting for you." He licked the side of Edward's face in a seductive way. Edward froze and blushed, his mouth hung open.

Roy smirked and got back up, heading towards the door. He turned back and smiled wickedly.

"Edward.. Do you want some candy?" Roy asked, quirking a brow.

Edward quickly shook his head and yelled out 'no'.

**/End Story/**

xD! OMG!

Roy: 'Edward, do you want some candy?'? Gawd, I sound like a pedophile!

Orenji: -falls over laughing-

Edward: Who the hell knows what you were offering me..

Hughes: Wow, Roy! Always knew you had the hots for our little Ed!

Roy: I do not! –blushes-

Edward: Little… Ed..? –glares at Hughes- **_LITTLE _**Ed!

Hughes: Uh.. NO! I MEANT LIKE.. LITTLE AS IN YOU'RE YOUNGER! ED, PLEASE! I HAVE A WIFE AND KID!

Edward: **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN SEE OVER A FREAKING FLEA EVEN IF YOU TRIED! **–tackles Hughes to the ground-

Hughes: **EDWARD NOOO!**

Roy and Al: -blinks and sweatdrops- Right.. Saw that coming..

Orenji: Omg, Hughes! Ah well.. He'll escape some how! I hope you liked it, Salena! I was kind of lost in the moment in there. xD! W00t! Ah… It feels good to be a fanfiction writer. And Edward stole my candy bar! I wuv Kit-Kats.. ;-; >>;; xD Gawd, I'm a dork.

Al and Roy (since Edward and Hughes are battling a life-or-death battle with each other): **Read and review! Join our fanclubs and don't forget, Wraths' fanclub! **(We seriously need Wrath fans. xD)


	7. Lost Elric

DRABBLE! Oo; I'm some what on a roll. xD

Yay! I'm like.. Crazy. And I still need to do Remembering You! STUPID STUPID ORENJI! –smacks self- Ow…

Edward: Don't hurt yourself, you idiot! You're not stupid!

Orenji: -sniffles- Really? –smiles- Thank you, Edward! –snuggles-

Edward: Uh.. Right.. –blushes and pushes away- Maybe you shouldn't do that in front of fan girls..

Orenji: Right! –beats fan girls away- GO AWAY! I'M THE ALL MIGHT ORENJI YOH-CHAN! O AND BEWARE! I HAD A SLURPIE AND QUESADILLAS!

Roy: Oooook….. She's scary.

Al: I know.. But we still love her!

Roy: Yep! I know because I love her!

Hughes: You've found yourself a wife!

Roy and Orenji: -beats up Hughes- SHUT UP!

Hughes: UGH! Not again!

Al and Edward: Let's introduce the story!

**Pairing: **RoyEd! Because.. It's kawaii. And that's the only pairing I'm in the mood for right now. xD

**Rated: **Hmm… How about.. I want someone to die in here… Oo;; Or maybe not… Hmm.. Maybe… PG-13! For .. swearing and what not!

**Dedicated to: **No one.. I felt like making myself one again. Lol!

Edward and Al: _Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi! If she did, then Edward and Roy would have more 'private' meetings and Hughes would still be alive! And Al would be awesomeness to the point where even Al-haters love him and Winry would be a minor.. But still a person to make Al and her a very cute couple. ;;_

Roy and Orenji: -done beating up Hughes and blinks- I WANTED TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! –pouts-

**/Begin Story/**

The large, gray clouds loomed over head, heavy rain and an occasional hail stone fell to the ground. A small, blonde haired boy walked through the streets, his amber eyes dull and halfway closed. Everything in his life seemed wrong. It seemed as if the whole world.. No.. Life was against him and ruined everything in his life. His brother had been taken from him and was used to be a chimera experiment.. A failed one at that. And because Edward wasn't strong enough, he couldn't save his dear, young Alphonse.

He rain fell harder as he continued on his way, not knowing nor caring where he went or where he ended up in. All he knew was that he had to get out of town. Away from his friends, away from the military… Away from Colonel Roy Mustang.

He felt sick to his stomach and his legs were weak from all the running he did earlier, but continued on. He could never, _never _forget the look Al gave him when they met again.

**-Flashback-**

The rain fell hard on Edward as he raced through the streets, his footsteps rang loud and clear each time they hit the ground. The only thing on his mind was Al, his little brother who was taken from him so suddenly. His heart pounded in his ears, his lungs and throat throbbed with each sharp breath he took in. But he pushed on, looking for his lost sibling.

The blonde called his name out every two steps, searching frantically. Finally, he found him, huddling in a corner with a dark blanket covering all his body, but only his face. Edward stopped and a smile spread to his lips as he ran over to Al.

"Al! Al, oh God, you're safe. Are you ok? What happened?" Edward asked, approaching him slowly and stopping only a few feet away. Al didn't look up at Edward, nor did he answer or make an effort to. He just sat there, as if Edward was invisible. Edward grew worried, thinking that Al might be hurt or… worse.

"Al? Why won't you answer me? Al, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked more firmly. He knelt down in front of him and looked him in the eyes, hoping he could find an answer in those blue pools.

"Al, answer me." Edward demanded, aggravation in his voice. He put a hand on Al's shoulder and sighed. "Al..?" He grabbed a fist full of the blanket and looked away for a brief second, and then looked back at Al. His blue eyes stared at Edward in horror, as if he had done something horribly wrong.

Edward took no hesitation and threw the blanket off, but soon regretted it.

"AL!" Edward screamed, leaping back in trepidation. Al's body was mutated and disfigured, a God awful smell emitted from his body. Al's right arm was bulging and bent in the wrong direction, blood bursting out through the pores while his other arm looked as if it went through a meat-grinder. His body was oozing with a pale green slime that seemed to have come out of nowhere, but Edward knew where exactly where it was leaking out through. His chest was ripped open and instead of blood, the slime spilled out of it, but his heart continued to beat and his organs still functioned normally. His legs were mangled and disfeatured, out of place, and an odd color. Edward gagged and turned away, covering his mouth with both hands and tears forming at the corner of his golden eyes.

Al moaned and reached out, grabbing Ed's shoulder, squeezing it tightly unconsciously. Edward screamed and smacked him away, but soon regurgitated off to the side from the sight and smell. He couldn't stand it anymore, it was tearing him up inside to see his brother like this.

Al tried again and reached out again, but this time he fell on top of Edward. Edward, without thinking and using the only survival instincts he knew, shoved Al off, clapped his hands together, and slammed his palms onto Al, causing him to explode from the inside out. Edward gasped for air and puked out the remaining items in his stomach. He stared at his brothers remains and turned away, racing off with tears streaming down his face.

_He killed Al, his dear, innocent, younger brother.. Gone.. Al._

**-End Flashback-**

Edward had given up on running long ago and the rain washed away any trace that the failed experiment was anywhere near him. He _killed _his brother. He couldn't return to the office and announce that. What would they think of him? What would Roy think?

He soon ran into something, or rather, someone and paused, only to glance up at the person. His eyes widened slightly and pushed passed the man he had just encountered.

"Edward!" The older man called, grasping Ed's forearm. Ed froze and turned around slowly, staring up at dark eyes. Roy frowned and leaned his black umbrella forward slightly, just enough to have both he and Edward underneath. Edward's dull, golden eyes looked away quickly, struggling against his hold.

"Edward, stop it. Where's Al? Wasn't he with you?" Roy asked, keeping a firm hold on the young blonde. Edward screamed and collapsed to the ground, shaking. The colonel knelt down besides him and sighed, pulling the boy into his arms. He stroked the blonde locks and stared at him quietly.

"I.. I did it.. It's my fault.. I'm horrible.. Just.. stay away." Edward mumbled, grasping onto Roy's black t-shirt.

"Your fault for what, Ed?" Roy asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. Edward glared up at him, but almost immediately, he broke into tears and buried his face in Roy's chest. Roy held the younger male close to him, trying to calm him down.

"It's my fault! I did it! I killed Al!" He shouted into Roy's chest, punching him every now and them in frustration. Roy stayed calm and continued to look down upon the figure clinging to him.

"It's ok.. It was by accident—" He started, but soon was interrupted.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Edward screamed, thrusting himself off of Roy. He glared at him and sat in the rain, his braid was now not even considered a braid anymore and his bangs stuck to his forehead.

"It wasn't an accident! I KILLED HIM ON PURPOSE! I killed my own fucking brother! I GOD DAMN FUCKING KILLED HIM!" He shouted, punching the ground and shattering some bones in his hand. Roy stared at him in shock. Never, had he seen Edward this upset in his whole life.

"Edward.."

"He was turned into a disfigured chimera! Those damn bastards turned him into one, and I didn't do _anything_." He said through gritted teeth and tears, "I _couldn't _do anything! I'M HORRIBLE! I fucking.. fucking killed him.. I can't believe it!" He rambled, punching the ground repeatedly.

Roy scrambled over to him and dropped the umbrella on the ground, grabbing Edward's arms and pulling them up.

"Edward, stop this!" Roy yelled, pulling Edward towards him. Edward stared up at him and stopped then and there. He gazed into Roy's eyes and blinked. Roy.. was scared. No, not scared, he was _terrified_. Edward fell into Roy's arms once again and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, his cries echoing through the street.

"Oh God, Roy! Oh, _God damn it!_" The blonde whispered harshly, shaking his head. Roy wrapped his arms around Edward small body and cradled him like a baby, rocking his back and forth.

"Roy… I'm sorry…" Ed whispered when he finally calmed down enough to be able to speak normally. Roy nodded and said, resting his head on Edward's own.

"It's ok, Edward.. You were scared." Roy said, kissing the top of his head. Edward nodded and sighed shakily, leaning against Roy's chest.

"But now.. I don't know.. I don't think anyone's left for me.. Al was my best friend, my brother…"

"But you always have me, Ed." Roy mentioned, turning his head to look Edward in the eyes. Edward turned and gazed at him, his dull eyes watering.

"R.. Roy?" Edward said quietly. Ultimately, Edward buried his head into Roy's chest, sobbing loudly. Roy smiled lightly and comforted the young boy by holding him close. Edward turned his gaze up at Roy and sighed, leaning up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Roy blinked and smiled into the kiss. Edward broke it and stared up and him sorrowfully before laying his head down on the Colonels' broad shoulder. Roy then picked Edward up bridal style after he grabbed the umbrella and folding it up. Edward stared up at him and sighed, leaning his head up against Roy's chest.

"How can you still want me..?" Edward asked softly. Roy looked down at him and blinked twice.

"What do you mean?"

"How can you still want to be near me? I just killed my young brother.." Edward said, turning his gaze away from Roy's honest, brown eyes. Roy smiled softly as he planted another kiss on Edward's forehead.

"Easy. It's because I care for you, Ed. You've killed people before, and Al and I have stayed by your side at all times, haven't we? And don't forget, I've done the same and you've stayed by me. We're here for each other, Edward." The blonde nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Yea.. Thank you, Roy.." Edward said quietly as he dozed off to sleep, the rain slowly began to decease to sprinkles. Roy nodded and leaned down to kiss Ed's forehead.

"You're welcome, Edward." He said, walking back to his home with the boy.

**/End Story/**

xD! This is crap! Man.. This isn't my best one. ;; Shh.. Don't shoot me.

Edward: Why would anyone shoot you?

Al: _Who _would shoot you?

Orenji: Salena… Because I killed you, Al, and I broke Edward's fists. XD

Edward: You're still taking me to the doctor's for that, Roy.

Roy: Nah.. Give me a dollar and I'll think about it.

Edward: YOU BASTARD.

Hughes: Now, now! No need to get testy! You can all come to my house and eat cake!

Edward & Roy: -glare over at Hughes- Hughes….

Hughes: Ok, I'll shut up! –hides behind Orenji-

Orenji: Yay! But I love you, Al! I'd never kill you, just in my stories! You're too cute!

Al: YAY!

FMA: **Read and review! Ask to join our fanclubs in your reviews or send an e-mail to Orenji Yoh-chan! It's on her profile… o-o; Daisuki-desu!**

Orenji: Hey! I love you, Shi-koi!


	8. Getting Married CHAP 1

DRABBLE!

Omg, what's wrong with me? XD I keep making freaking drabbles..

Al: But you love drabbles!

Orenji: Yea, I know. But I want to have Edward get beaten up and raped in my freaking Remembering You story! ;

Edward: I'm gonna get what?

Orenji: NOTHING.

Roy: Yea.. It's nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about!

Edward: My head's pretty?

Hughes: Mm hmm! At least, that what the military calls it!

Edward: ……What else have you been calling me?

Al: Onii-chan! It's so funny! They call you a short egotistical bastard, a small fry, a dumb blonde…

Roy & Hughes: AL SHUT UP!

Al: And another thing! They call you sexy!

Edward: -twitch- What..?

Hughes: IT WAS ROY'S FAULT! –cowers behind Orenji-

Orenji: I have no idea what's going on! Let's introduce the story, Hughes! –nuzzles-

**Pairing: **RoyEd.. 'Cause I'm obsessed with this pairing. ;

**Rated: **PG! xD I don't know why.. but it is!

**Dedicated to: **Shingo-sama! I love you, Shi-koi! 3 3 3 3 I'll make this fluffy for ya!

Hughes: _Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutshushi. If she did, Roy and Edward would be having more 'private' meetings, I'd would still be alive, Al would be popular out of his mind, and Winry would be a minor!_

Orenji: Sorry Winry lovers, but she can get annoying! Bleh.. And this a warning! Um.. Edward and Roy are um… getting married. Lmao. It's great, isn't it Shi-koi! –nuzzles Shi-koi!-

**/Begin Story/**

Hughes grinned over at the two, eyeing them both. Edward and Roy sat uncomfortably around Hughes, shifting positions in their seat and an occasional twitch from Edward.

"So, you've finally managed to get yourself a 'wife', Roy!" Hughes shouted happily, throwing his arms up in the air. "Bonzai!"

Edward kicked Hughes chair and looked around. "Shut up, Hughes! We don't want anyone to know, ok?" He whispered lowly, turning his attention back to the older, green-haired male. Maes Hughes smiled back at him and crossed his legs.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself! It's so adorable! I mean, who would've guessed that the Flame Alchemist and the FullMetal Alchemist would get.." Hughes looked around leaned closer to them, whispering, "…Married."

Hughes got back up and continued to beam over at the 19 year-old and the 33 year-old males. Roy grunted and gave him an uneasy glare.

"Shut up, Maes. I swear, your mouth runs like a motor." Edward glared over at Roy, seeing how hurt Hughes was when the dark-haired man said that, and sighed.

"Don't say that, Roy. He's just happy.. for us.. And besides, Hughes is like a kid at heart, he can't control himself." Edward scolded, crossing his arms over his chest, "So don't say mean things, or else I'll hurt you."

Roy smirked and looked over at the blonde.

"Like what, Edward? I can tell Hughes whatever I want. So just go and play, the grown-ups are talking." Edward glared hard at Roy, standing up.

"I'm a grown-up, too!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Roy. Roy looked up at him and kept the same look on his face.

"Oh, but you don't act like one." Edward blinked while Roy continued, "And you certainly don't look like one. A grown-up is _much _taller than you." Edward stomped his foot on the ground and huffed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO GET A MICROSCOPE IN ORDER FOR YOU TO SEE WHO THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING TO?" Edward shouted, tackling Roy to the ground and wrestling with him. Hughes grinned at them and chuckled.

"See, you two even fight like a married couple! It's **_so _**cute!" Hughes yelled, squealing shortly after. Edward and Roy stopped and looked up at Hughes, both in a _very_ awkward position that caused Hughes the double over, laughing.

Roy was hovering over Edward, one hand grasping a fist full of Edward blonde locks. Edward had his legs literally wrapped around Roy's waist and the two being awkwardly _close _to each other. Not to mention, that Edward was also tugging at Roy's collar, exposing some chest.

The males quickly unlatched themselves from each others body and ran to the opposite sides of the room, staring over at each other and gasping for air. Hughes stopped laughing and wiped a tear away from his eyes, staring over at Edward.

"Aw, love struck! It's ok, you'll get him next time!" Maes said, walking over to the blonde teen and slapping him on the back jokingly. Edward stared up at him, blinking.

"Sh-sh-shut up, Hughes!" Edward stuttered, slowly walking back to the couch. Hughes watched him and titled his head to the side, studying the way Edward walked. His lips spread to a smile as he watched Ed sit down. Right before Roy could get a chance, Hughes plopped down next to Edward and smiled wickedly, a faint blush coming across his cheeks.

"Edward.. You know, you look like your limping.." He mentioned, causing Edward to flush.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, quickly turning to look at Hughes. Roy's face grew mortified.

"Hughes.." Roy started, but quickly stopped.

"Where I'm getting at is.." He grinned over at Roy, and then back to Edward, "You didn't.. Not before your honeymoon!" He shouted. Edward covered his face in his hands and said nothing more, turning his back to the Lieutenant Colonel. Maes looked over at Roy and shook his index finger at him, as a sign to show that he was ashamed.

"Naughty, naughty Roy-Roy! That's a sin!" Hughes said, placing his hands on his hips. Roy looked up at the ceiling, growling and blushing.

"Shut up, Hughes.. Stop preaching me." Roy said, turning his gaze back at him, "I'm a thirty-three year-old, damn it."

Edward quickly looked up at him, his golden eyes wide with shock.

"You're thirty-three!" Edward shouted, causing the two older man to look at him. Roy simply nodded his head.

"Yea.. You never knew?"

"No! I thought you were in your twenties!" Edward exclaimed. Roy ran a hand through his soft, black hair and smiled over at the blonde.

"Why, thank you!" Hughes busted out laughing again, doubling over but earned himself a kick in the ass. Hughes jumped up in surprised and rubbed his rear, chuckling nervously.

"Oow.. Roy! That wasn't very nice!" Hughes whined, giving Roy the puppy eyes for absolutely no reason at all. Roy rolled his eyes and looked over at the horrified Edward Elric.

"You don't know much about this whole thing, now do you?" Roy asked, watching Ed shake his head 'no'. Hughes sat down next to Edward a put an arm around the smaller boys shoulder, smiling.

"It's ok! Nothing makes sense at first, but it'll soon work out!" He said, pulling the boy close. He then looked up at Roy and blinked, his golden-green eyes scanning Roy's features before speaking.

"So anyways. When's the wedding?" Roy and Edward looked at Hughes and sighed.

"In two weeks." They said in unison, causing Hughes expression to turn white.

**/End Chapter 1/**

Yay! This is going to be like.. Chapter Drabbles story! XD I'm flippin' crazy as hell.

Edward: You're such a dork.

Orenji: I know! ;

Roy: But we still love her!

Hughes: -sniggers-

Roy and Orenji: Don't say it, Hughes.

Hughes: I know! I know!

Al: Am I going to be in the wedding, Onii-chan?

Edward: Of course you are!

Roy: You realize, you're going to be the uke and wear the dress, right?

Edward: No I'm not!

Orenji: Yes you are! Because it's my story!

Edward: Crud..

Orenji: SHI-KOI! You got a lot more stories coming after! So stay tuned to see what's happens in the next chapter of…

FMA: **GETTING MARRIED! **

Edward: What kind of gimp name is that?

Orenji: …. I don't know..

FMA: **Read and review! Remember to ask Orenji Yoh-chan to join our fanclubs in your reviews, or just ask her in e-mail! JOIN WRATHS' FANCLUB, DARN IT!**

Orenji: Wrath is **_so _**adorable! I've also got pictures on my profile, so be sure to look! XD!


	9. Getting Married CHAP 2

DRABBLE!

Man, I just lurve drabbles, don't you? nn

Edward: Erm… Yea..

Roy: Yay! The next part to **Getting Married**! XD

Edward: You're a little too excited there, Roy.. –scoots away-

Roy: Nah, I just had some wine.

Hughes: W00t!

Orenji: Omg, I had wine too! My mama gave me a glass of the pink stuff, and now I'm like.. FLIPPIN' OUT. xD

Al: You really shouldn't drink, Orenji.

Orenji: Oh well. My grandma's being a bitch like always. –rolls eyes and mimics grandma- "I'm gonna pull the computer. You're being a real priss. It's mother's day, you should act like you love us! They don't care for us, especially Briana! She wants us dead, she doesn't want us around. You shouldn't be drinking! You should go to Church!" Ah, shut up. What the hell do you know, you old hag?

Edward: -blinks- Wow.. You're grandma _is _a bitch.

Orenji: xD Yea, I know. o-o

Roy: Mm… I feel sorry for you.

Orenji: Thanks! n-n

Hughes: Let's start the story..!

Orenji: Yes!

_Dedicated to: _Shingo-sama! I LOVE YOU, SHI-KOI!

_Rated: _G-PG! XD

_Pairing(s): _Duh, RoyEd! They're getting married! Lmao!

Al: _Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi! If she did, I'd be very worried for my onii-chan, Hughes-san would still be alive, there would be much more Wrath lovers, I'd be loved by everyone including the Al-haters, and Winry would probably be a minor! But Orenji is lightening up on Winry, since now, Orenji has seen all of the episodes! –smiles and waves-_

**/Story Begins/**

Hughes ran around the room, waving his hands in the air and yelling incomprehensible sentences. Edward and Roy sat down next to each other in embarrassment, neither one speaking a word.

"HowcouldIhaveletthishappenyouguysaren'tpreparedforanyofthisit'smadnesswhydidn'tyouguysplanitlater!" He screamed, grabbing Edwards' hands and staring at him, wide-eyed. Edward smiled nervously and titled his head towards Roy.

"He can answer that, right? Or…" He glared over at Roy, "Are you keeping something from me?" Roy chuckled nervously, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Of course not.. Uh.. But we still have time.." Roy said, looking over at Hughes.

"Haveyoutoldanyoneelsedoesanyoneotherthanmeknowareyouguysevenpreparedwho'sgoingtowearthedress!" Hughes screamed again, grabbing Roy's hand while his other hand held onto Edwards'. Roy arched a brow, trying to figure out what Hughes had just said.

"Um… No?" He said, completely lost in what seemed to be Hughes's sentences. Hughes looked over at Edward and blinked, looking him up and down before blinking.

"Al doesn't know?"

"Crud.. No, he doesn't.." Edward responded, scratching the back of his head. He grinned nervously before continuing.

"Um.. I'll go call him…. Later…"

"NO NOW! Call him now!" Hughes yelled suddenly excited. Sometimes, Edward and Roy thought Maes Hughes was on something… But it's sometimes best not to ask. Edward rolled his eyes and got up slowly, walking over to the phone in the same pace. He lifted up the telephone and put the receiver to his ear, sighing heavily. He punched in the numbers and listened to it ring, before a voice on the other line chimed in.

"_Hello! Alphonse Elric speaking, who's calling?" _Al chirped, causing Edward to shiver slightly.

"_Um.. Al? It's Edward."_

"_Onii-Chan! It's so good to hear from you! How are you? Is everything well?" _Edward couldn't bear to listen to him, acting so innocent and kind. It was too much, and he can't stand lying to his little brother.

"_E-Everything's good.. I guess.. Err… How are you?"_

"_Everything's doing just fine! But, Onii-Chan, you don't sound too good. Are you feeling well?" _Edward gulped.

"_Ac-Actually, A-Al.. Uh.. I'm… I'm getting… m-married.." _He stuttered, shifting his eyes over to the two older males, who were both watching him intently.

"_Really! That's **great**, Onii-Chan! So, who is it? Who's the lucky gal?" _Al asked, jumping up and down on the opposite line.

"_Err…"_ Edward sighed. His heart was pounding in his chest and his body trembled. Finally, he blurted it out.

"_I'm getting married to the Colonel, Roy Mustang!" _Edward shouted. The two older males could have sworn the saw passer-bys stop at the front of their door to stare.

"…_."_

"_A-Al? A-Are you … o-ok?"_

"…_."_

"_Al?" _Edward flinched when he heard a squeal.

"_You're getting married? To the **Colonel**! Onii-Chan! That's great! Am I invited?" _Really, Edward thought Al would hang up on him and never speak to him again.

"_Uh, yea! If you really want to.."_

"_I'd **love **to go, Onii-chan! I'm going to call Izumi-sensei and Winry **right now**!"_ Al screamed, hanging up on Edward.

"Wait, no AL!" Edward screamed back, practically strangling the phone now. His face grew pale as he gradually turned to the other two.

"So, how'd it go?" Hughes asked, grinning widely. Edward put the phone back down on its' charger as he sighed.

"He's calling Winry…" Edward said in a depressed manner. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Roy and Hughes' face. They all knew how much Winry loved Edward, and that she wouldn't let him get hurt. They also knew that she was _very _protective of our little blonde cutie.

"Well, I guess the wedding will be called off!" Hughes announced, looking just as happy as ever. Roy and Edward turned to him.

"What do you mean 'Wedding will be called off'?" Edward and Roy said in unison, causing Hughes to giggle and comment about how cute that was.

"We all know that when Winry finds out, she's going to kill Roy here, you see? She can be really scary at times! To tell you the truth, I'm terrified of her!" Hughes said unaffected by his own words. He failed to notice that Roy had turned pale by the thought of this. Edward growled and walked over to Roy, locking his arm with Roy's own arm.

"Then I'll just have to stop her! She's not going to lay one finger on Roy!" Edward exclaimed, clinging to Roy's arm. Hughes smiled at this and immediately took out a camera, pointed the lens toward their direction, and took the picture.

"Kodak moment!" He yelled, stuffing the camera back into his coat to a place unknown.

Hughes straightened out and sighed, "Aw. That's cute, really! But, I have a feeling that won't stop Winry when she comes…" The older male leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands.

"Hughes, you think everything is cute…" Roy commented, blushing faintly, "But you have a point. Man, Edward, where did you find this girl?"

"Hey! Winry's a good friend. She's like a sister to me!" Edward shot back, pulling his arm away from Roy's which made him whimper slightly, "But the thing is, I thought she liked Al. At least, that's what she told me…"

"What!" Hughes and Roy exclaimed at the same time, making Edward lose his balance and fall backwards.

"Damn, you guys… It's not _that _shocking. It's old news." Edward said lowly, rubbing his rear. Hughes went starry eyed and went into his 'O.M.G. THAT'S SO CUTE' mode once again.

"Um… Hughes?" Edward started, but Roy grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Shush, just let him be. At least he isn't bugging us, which means.." Roy looked over at Edward with hungry eyes, causing Edward to gulp.

"You freaking sick… Not in front of Hughes!" Edward whispered harshly, blushing and shifting his eyes to make sure no one else was looking. Roy just smiled as he pulled Edward closer to his own body, getting dangerously close to the blonde's face.

"He won't mind. After all, he supports us." Roy whispered, brushing his lips against Edwards'. Almost immediately, they heard a squeal.

"Roy! Edward! THAT'S SO CUTE! DO IT AGAIN." Hughes screamed, jumping up and down excitingly and squealing once again. Edward blushed and shoved Roy away, stomping towards the door.

"You guys are so immature! Sick! Perverted! … Stupid!" Edward yelled, trying to think up as many insults he could think of. He jerked open the door and stopped his yelling at once. He stood there, dumbstruck which left Roy and Maes very, very confused.

"Ed? What is it?" Roy asked, standing up and taking a few steps toward him. Edward slowly grabbed the door handle and slowly closed it, locking he door in process. He turned around, his eyes widened and shocked.

"Edward?"

"Run."

"What?" Roy asked, arching a brow. Edward shook his head.

"Run, Roy! She's going to kill you!" Edward screamed, but sadly it was too late. The door busted open, hitting Edward on the way and sending him flying. Roy and Hughes's eyes widened slightly.

"Eh heh… H-H-Hey…. Winry…" Roy said, stumbling backwards. The blonde girls eyes were filled with black hatred, and there was even an aura around her that told everyone to stay back.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Roy! I'll see you in the after life!" Hughes said, patting him on the back, "Gee, thanks Maes. You're a _real _pal." Roy grumbled, deathly afraid of the girl approaching him.

"You sick bastard… **EDWARD'S MINE!**" She yelled, pouncing him. A loud yell echoed through the halls…

**/End Story/**

xD! Winry's a freaking retard. LMAO. And I gave Edward the nickname 'our little blonde cutie'!

Al: That's not nice! I like Winry! –snuggles a Winry plushie-

Orenji: Wtf… they make those now? ……MUST…… BURN……

Al: NOO! –runs-

Edward: Great, you made Al run away again!

Orenji: You failed to notice this was my first time. Al loves me. Besides, the other times he ran away was because of you, freak. P

Edward: …. Shut up….

Roy: Omg, I was freaking mauled.. Oo;

Hughes: Ah, Roy! Don't worry Orenji will save you!

Roy: Yea, you said that last time, but guess what! I DIDN'T SURVIVE; SHE KILLED ME.

Orenji: Shut up! We aren't in that chapter yet. e–e

Hughes: Yea well… She's going to make you live.

Orenji: See you next time on…!

FMA: **GETTING MARRIED!**

Edward: I still think that's a crappy name…

FMA: **Read and review! Ask Orenji to join our fan clubs on your reviews, darn you! Wrath needs fans…**

Orenji: I LOVE YOU, WRATH! –huggles Wrath plushie- So cute! n-n


	10. Getting Married CHAP 3

DRABBLE:D

OMG YEY. I'm in **such **a drabble, song-fic, one-shot mood. XD It's crazy! MADNESS! Oh! I'm going to star in my friends movie for school (even though it's summer break!) and I'm going to play like, this girl named Alice who is angry at her friend Melancholy for getting asked to be married by my ex. I'm supposedly jealous because I never got that far and stuff.. and yea. I'm gonna go around killing people. OH AND I HAVE A HOT, SMECKSAY, VAMPIRE BOYFRIEND NAMED DARK. XD I named him.

Al: YAY! Good for you! –bounces up and down and flails arms- Eeeeeeeeee!

Orenji: Aru's crazy today… like.. a hyperactive puppy. Oo; Aww.. puppy!

Edward: You're always hyper like a hyperactive puppy.

Orenji: It's funny hearing someone like you say that… And I've gotta make my commentaries shorter. XD

Roy: YAY! You're continuing **Getting Married**!

Orenji: To hell I am.. Heheh..

_Dedicated to:_ Shingo-sama

_Rated: _T

_Disclaimer: _Orenji Yoh-chan does not own Hagane no Renkinjutsushi! If she did.. MADNESS! XD And lots of RoyEd-ness and HavocAl-ness for the fans. n-n

V-V-V

Hughes and Edward literally had to pull Winry off of Roy and drag her out of the room, kicking and screaming. Roy stared at the blonde girl in utter shock and horror, inching away from her on his butt as best as he could while Winry fumed, glaring and attempting to kick the Taisa.

"Winry; Winry, God damn it! Calm down!" Edward shouted, hoping he could get her to shut up. Mission accomplished. Winry stopped immediately and looked over at the blonde boy, her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks rosy.

"Edo… why? Why do you have to marry.. to marry…" She paused and pointed and accusing finger at Roy, while at the same time shooting him a glare. "That guy!" She asked, suddenly angry again.

"Well.. um.. because I love him." Ed said quietly, blushing and looking away as he coughed lightly. Winry sniffled and shook her head, her long, blonde hair flying everywhere, smacking Edward and Hughes in the face as it did.

"No, no, no, no, no! I won't believe it! Edward, you've been possessed by this demon, let me help you!" The blonde girl cried, grabbing Edward's arm. Hughes chuckled and stepped in; deciding now would be the best time to play the hero.

"Now, now, Winry. You can't stop two people from loving each other. It's their choice who they love; you can't force it upon them." He said, flashing her a smile of sympathy. Winry blinked and sighed, turning her gaze to the ground.

"I guess so…" She said, but then suddenly bringing a hand up and striking Maes, sending him to the floor.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS." She screamed, attempting to tackle the older man before Ed grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Winry! Don't hurt them!" He said, Winry halting her attack to squeal.

"Ohmigod! Edward's touching me!" She screeched, fainting in his arms. Edward arched a brow and dropped her on the spot, scooting away from the girl's body.

"Um… I'm not cleaning that up." He said before Roy tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Edward! Oh, my knight in shining armor, my one and only, my love! You had slain the beast!" Roy cried, nuzzling his cheek with Edwards. He pulled away for a brief second to draw circles on the younger boys shirt, purring.

"Now I have to repay you…" He said dreamily, looking at Edward with lustful eyes, which made the blonde falter.

"Alright.. but I'm seme!" He said, pouting.

"Edward, you're _never _seme. You're _always _uke.." Roy said, planting a kiss on Ed's forehead and getting up, brushing himself off.

"Well, now that that problem's taken care of… how about we go on a cruise?" Roy asked. Suddenly, the room changed and most of the crew was lined up on a platform, excluding Al, Roy and Edward. They all arched a brow and questioned this random event, but Roy silenced them.

"Now! Who would like to supervise us on our marriage/honeymoon!" Roy shouted. Hughes immediately raised his hand and jumped up and down.

"Oh, oh, oh! Me; pick me, Roy! Roy, please! I'm your best friend!" He cried, pleading Roy. Roy waved him away with his hand and shook his head.

"Absolutely not! You'll screw things up!" Roy replied, placing his hands on his hips.

"But.. Hughes would be a good supervisor.." Edward commented, blinking. Roy shook his head again.

"No! Besides, Maes is a complete and total boob! …Speaking of boobs.." He started, grinning wickedly down at the youth, who backed away.

"Oh, no. You said we were coming out of the closet, express ourselves, and admit to our homosexuality!" Edward shouted, still inching away from the oncoming Roy Mustang.

"Oh, but Edward! I think you'd look good with breasts. And besides, where we're going for our honeymoon, I don't think they'd allow that." He said, shaking his fists. "Damn those republicans.. DAMN THEM AND THEIR 'AGAINST THE HOMOSEXUAL' LAWS!" He shouted, falling to the ground and banging his fists against the floor.

Edward arched a brow and scooted away, pointing to Armstrong.

"You're my bodyguard. If Roy comes within ten feet of me, you beat the hell out of him, hear me?" Armstrong bobbled his head and grinned over at the pouting Hughes, proud that he got a part.

"Hughes, you can come. But just because the author loves you so damn much." Edward added, causing Hughes to squeal.

"YEY!"

Roy glared at Edward and poked him.

"But.." He was cut off.

"ARMSTRONG, HE'S WITHIN TEN FEET OF ME!" He shouted, and immediately, Alex Luis Armstrong tackled Roy to the ground, beating him and smacking him on the head.

After finally crawling away from the oversized man, he turned to the readers/reviewers and grinned.

"Since Edward's being a bitch…"

"HEY!" Edward intervened, pouting.

"Anyways… You all can help me pick out the location of Edward and my wedding and honeymoon. Also tell me what you would think if we got Edward in a dress with breasts in your reviews!" Roy chirped.

"Nuu!" Edward fell to the ground, fake crying.

V-V-V

Well, you heard the man! Tell me what we should do on our next chapter! The faster we finish **Getting Married**, the faster we can start my other drabbles that are waiting in line! And I'm sorry to all of you Republicans! I'm one too… it's just… The homosexual laws… MAKES ME MAD! Rrr!


End file.
